Turned
by Papopaq
Summary: Set after Pokemon DP Galactic Battles: Saving the World From Ruins, something strange is happening in Team Galactic HQ, and it has something to do with Barry! (Set in Anime)
1. Chapter 1

_/Authors Note/_

_Hi everyone, this is my first ever FanFiction! _

_PLEASE, comment! Criticism is welcome, as long as you're helpful and tell_

_me how I can improve! Suggestions help too..._

_Oh, and I don't own anything by the way! :D (Bet you're used to that...)_

_ENJOY!_

Turned

Chapter 1

~MARS~

It started off as a normal day for Mars, the youngest of the Galactic commanders. Not that NORMAL was ever a fitting description for days at the HQ.

Waking up in the morning, she stretched herself out, reaching right up to the ceiling, before making her way over to the cabinet. There, she spent fifteen minutes trying to decide which of her four identical uniforms to wear.

Once she was finished doing that, she sat herself down on her couch.

She then proceeded to send Jupiter message after message, raging about how much she didn't care about every new grunt that Cyrus recruited, especially not at half-past two in the morning while she was trying to get her beauty sleep.

Of course, one message SHOULD'VE been suffice, set aside the fact that her 'friend' had an annoying habit of never replying.

After text number twenty-six, Mars glanced up, and realised that it was already quarter-to-three.

She was going to be late! And today of all days... After the Iron Island incident, (her failure to complete the scan to find Spear Pillar, coupled with being unsuccessful in detonating the explosives to blow the whole place down), her boss Cyrus wasn't in the best of moods.

" One more slip-up from you," he had told her the previous day, "and you can kiss your job as commander goodbye, forever." The thought of being fired sent a shiver up her her spine, so she quickly hopped to it.

Racing to the kitchen, (funny that she had one, being cooking inept anyway), Mars popped some bread into he toaster, pushed the lever down, and sped into the bathroom.

Grabbing the nearest bottle of super-strength hair gel, (Team Galactic issue), she took a moment to grimace at her case of bed hair.

Grabbing the nearest brush, she began working on the impossible-seeming job.

BEEP...BEEEP...BEEEEP.

It was the smoke alarm! Frantically rushing back to the kitchen, she dropped the tub of hair gel, and as it rolled away, she fumbled the burnt toast onto a plate.

Using her foot and the bench as a catapult, she flicked the tub up, pulled out a butter knife, caught the tub, put it on the table while getting out the butter and jam, scraped off the burnt stuff, and buttered it, all in a few seconds.

BEEEEEP!

Stuffing a can of hairspray under her arm, she smashed the irritating smoke alarm with a broom (it's first use so far) and with her toast clamped between her teeth, she jumped onto her bike.

Commander Mars, important member of Team Galactic, was a sight to behold. Expertly guiding her bike through the city of Veilstone with only her legs, half of a slice of toast still held by her teeth, she desperately tried to style her crimson-red hair into her signature three spikes-and-a-fringe hairstyle.

Happy with her work, after checking in her bike mirror, (installed because this sort of thing), she gave it a quick spray with the last of her hairspray, and, while still riding, threw the can and tub into the nearest bin.

Mars could be seen from all areas of the lobby of Galactic HQ, and she thanked her lucky stars (pardon that pun, being Team GALACTIC) that Cyrus wasn't in there to see her less than graceful dismount. Stumbling up to the sliding doors, she could hear the snickering coming from the seven new previously mentioned grunts, of which she decided she would abolish their chances of making it in as members as soon as she got the chance.

Striding into the building after righting herself, her thoughts switched to something else.

Just inside the building, lying face down on the floor, was a boy, about the same size as her, with a hairstyle not unlike Saturn's, except blonde instead.

He had bright orange eyes and wore a shirt of the same colour decorated with stripes matching his hair. He had a green scarf around his neck, and was in obvious pain. She recognised him was was Barry, the kid who had aided in jeopardising the mission at Iron Island!

_/Authors Note/_

_Thanks for reading! I'll write chapter two when I get enough comments!_


	2. Turned: Chapter 2

_/Authors Note/_

_It's finally done! Chapter two! There's a few people who read chapter one, but NO-ONE reviewed! I need reviews peoples! Criticism and suggestions help heaps! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Oh, and I don't own anything. (Still not famous enough yet.)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

~SATURN~

Stepping through the door at the top of the stairs, Saturn surveyed the scene before him with a raised eyebrow. Shooting an inquisitive look in Mars' direction, the meaning was obvious. 'Did you do this?' This unspoken question was returned with a shrug.

At this point, the only movement that would be expected from Barry, if they weren't paying more attention to their silent conversation, would've possibly been a stir accompanied by a groan, but they almost fell over with shock when Barry jumped to his feet, shaking his head. "Oooohhhh, I swear, whoever it was that knocked me over is going to have to pay a serious fine!" he complained, then jumped back a little himself as he noticed who it was.

"It's those weird Team Garlic people from back at that island!" Saturn cleared his throat from somewhere directly behind him. "It's Team Galactic, actually," he said, "and you, sir, are trespassing." At the mocking, yet still calm voice of the Second in Command's voice, Barry snapped. "'Sir'?! You know full well that there's no need for that! I'm seriously considering fining you for that sarcasm! You know what, I think I'll just fight you instead!"

At this comment every person in the room drew their pokeballs simultaneously. "Hehehe, well on the other hand..."

* * *

~BARRY~

Barry, Mars, Saturn, and now also Jupiter and Charon were all seated in Cyrus' office. This group couldn't have been more mismatched. Sure, all but one wore the almost exact same uniform, but the mixture of hairstyles was crazy. Red, purple, blue, white and blonde. Two with a 'U' shapes, one with a hairstyle resembling a manta ray, one with three spikes, and on with two strangely positioned loops. Barry tied up, Mars leaning back on her chair, Jupiter twiddling her thumbs, Saturn sitting with his 'business face' on, Charon tapping away at his high-tech computer, and a thick blanket of silence hovering above all of them.

This silence was broken by Cyrus entering with a burst. "WHERE'S THE TRESPASSER?!" He boomed, not so much loudly, but with an air of authority. At this point of time, Barry probably would've shot his hand up in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere (pardon that pun too) at that point in time, except for the fact that:

a) This is Team Galactic we're talking about, LIGHTEN THE ATMOSPHERE?!

~and~

b) It was literally impossible for him to move either of his arms.

This was Barry though, and he tried his best, the result not looking dissimilar to a magikarp trying to use splash attack while being tied to the floor, and the roof, and the... walls, and the...umm...never mind, you get the picture.

* * *

~CYRUS~

The stupid, flopping boy in the ridiculous scarf was the first thing that Cyrus, the leader of 'criminal organisation' (he preferred to use this term lightly) Team Galactic, saw as he walked into his office. THIS boy helped to prevent the destruction of Iron Island?!

Ash, Brock, Dawn, now THESE people at least posed a partial threat to his plans for a new world, not that they could do TOO much about it, he would stop at nothing to achieve his goal, but this kid... How could this young man possibly think that he could take them on in the first place?

Sure, he gave up in the end, but to have the NERVE, to challenge them... He had spunk though...

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_Thanks for reading! I'll add more chapters when comments come. Chapter one wasn't commented on, but I kept going anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! _

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_/Authors Note/_

_I will take a short moment to acknowledge all who have reviewed the previous chapters. _

_Chapter One: - Thank you! You were the first to review my fanfic, and put effort into it. I tried to keep it simple, and I'm glad that you liked that :D_

_Alex View - Thanks! I'm glad you think so._

_TinyTiger3 - Sorry! I tried to differentiate between Mars and the word she! Oh yeah, and thanks, I like the fact that someone thinks this is amazing!_

_Chapter Two: Alex View - I think it's funny too! :D (No, I'm not up myself)_

_ - 1. I'll try not to. 2. I'll make them longer starting Chap. 4 3. I'll alter that soon. :D_

_Now that that's sorted, let's get on with it!_

_AND I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING! _

* * *

~JUPITER~

Jupiter was intent on finding out what would happen to that meddler, Barry. She was sure that kicking up a stink (that could rival that of her skuntank) would be sure to get him on the boss' bad side, she'd seen it all before.

Any moment he'd start yelling something like 'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!' or 'WHO IN THE WORLD (pardon the pun...) DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN AND..." Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the eight words she never thought she'd hear from Cyrus. "What do you think about joining Team Galactic?"

Everyone in the room, especially Barry himself , gawked at the sheer impossibility of this comment.

" B-b-but, sir," began Jupiter, "we can't just let anyone join Team Galactic! And..."

"Yeah!" She was cut off by Mars mid rant "And this kid helped with 'The Incident'"

"And..." Jupiter's second argument was stopped short by Cyrus raising his hand to his shoulder, and dismissively waved it away. "Let us leave this decision to the boy in question."

All eyes turned to Barry, who couldn't reply even if he wanted to, owing to the tape on his mouth.

~BARRY~

Barry was uncomfortable. He was tied to a chair, unable to move or talk, all eyes in the room on him, and to top it all off, no one realised that he only came in there in the first place because there were rumours that there was a shortcut to the next city on the other side of the building.

For the first time in the entire meeting, he saw Saturn make an actual sign of movement! He got off his chair, walked over to Barry, took off the tape, (a little painfully), then sat back down. "Team Galactic! I'm so going to fine you, and when I do, you're getting fined like no one else has ever been fined before!"

Barry almost managed to topple his chair over in this display off heroism.

(It was heroic in Barry's mind)

"Tut, tut." Charon said in a mocking tone, "You mustn't keep Master Cyrus waiting."

" Yes," continued Saturn, "he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Cyrus glared at Barry, who was, at that very same time, receiving smirks from Mars and Jupiter.

He was outnumbered, five-to-one, and knew that the entire building was filled with more grunts, (armed with Pokemon), than you could poke a, well, forest at! (Stick was a much too small term to use)

Suddenly, his Poketch started to ring, filling the room with noise. "I need to take this."

~MARS~

Of course, to silence the endless questions about why Barry would possibly EVER be allowed into Team Galactic, Cyrus had sent Mars to listen in on the phone call. She attached a listening device to the door, which sent the noises to the other four, then returned.

Since they would only hear one side of the conversation, they still wouldn't know exactly what was going on. "Ssssshh!" The noise came from Jupiter. The conversation had started. "Yes? Oh hi! I wasn't expec- Ohhhhh, yeah, right. Mmhhmm.. Wait, what?! Okaaayyy... Yeah whatever. Bye." He hung up.

Barry walked back in and answered Cyrus' question in two words that almost made Mars cough up her breakfast. "I accept."

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnn!_

_So, what do you think? Please review. See you next time!_


End file.
